


charcter dex

by avalina_hallows



Category: My Works - Fandom
Genre: Pokedex Entries kinda, dont at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. nure onna

Nure onna are vampiric sea serpents who haunt shores and rivers looking for humans to eat. They are most commonly found on the shores of the island of Kyūshū, There are two variations of this yōkai: one without arms, which resembles an enormous sea serpent with a woman’s head, and one with human-like arms. Aside from this difference, the two look and act in exactly the same manner. they betray serpent-like features such as a forked tongue. They have long black hair which sticks to their dripping bodies. Their name comes from the fact that they always appear soaking wet.  
While physically much stronger than a human, nure onna prefer not to rely on brute force and use trickery and guile to catch their prey. They most often appear near the water, on a coast or by a riverbank. Nure onna magically disguise themselves as a distressed woman carrying a bundled up baby. They cry out for help from fishers, sailors, or anybody passing by. When the prey approaches, a nure onna will plead with their victim to hold her baby for just a moment so that she can rest. If they agrees and takes the bundle, the “baby” becomes as heavy as a boulder. The victim is unable to move. The nure onna is then free to attack her helpless victim, feeding by draining his blood with her long, serpentine tongue.  
Nure onna frequently appear together and cooperate with ushi oni, as they inhabit the same environments and share the same diet.


	2. Otohime gitsune

Appearance: Otohime gitsune is the name of a kitsune and a goddess who lived in what is now the village of Kyūhirota in Kashiwazaki City, Niigata Prefecture.  
Long ago, there was a goddess named Otohime. She lived in a mountain called Hatahikiyama. She was a clairvoyant, and was only known to the villagers by her disembodied voice which could be heard in the woods nobody had ever seen her true form. Whenever the villagers would call out to her from the base of her mountain, she would answer their questions. When a farmer lost one of his tools, he approached the foot of Hatahikiyama and asked Otohime for help. She replied from out the woods that he had left it next to his shed. When some food was stolen from the village, Otohime instructed the villagers the name and the location of the thief. Thanks to Otohime’s knowledge, eventually there were no wicked people left in the village. One autumn, a farmer’s vegetable garden was torn up by wild animals. The farmer feared that he would run out of food during the winter. So he set some traps deep in the woods to catch the wild beasts that were destroying his crops. Not long after that, the farmer heard a voice deep in the forest. It was a call for help. It was the unmistakable voice of Otohime! The man hurried into the woods. He climbed towards where he heard the voice. Finally, he reached the place where he had set his traps. There, caught in one of his snares, was the body of a large, beautiful, white-furred fox. But it was too late; the fox was dead. The voice of Otohime was never again heard in the village.


	3. Alena

alena is a light goddess of africa   
alena appears as a beautiful african girl siting on a cloud she is know for being a trickster and her siblings Liza the Sun god and mawu the moon goddess helping her she has done things such as makeing the moon look bloody and she is known for being active and responding to worshipers as she is the oldest such reqests as alena my crops are dieing from the lack of rain she had Mbaba Mwana Waresa have it rain.


	4. allie and adien

Appearance: allie looks like a normal girl and adien looks like a normal boy but they arent they are twins who were murdered violently with an axe after their father developed cabin fever they now allie leads adien as they look for a home and a family sometimes puting on shows


	5. Amaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annie is not the mother of amaka  
>  annie is her mom who passed away from child birth and willam is her real dad   
> he met auput they fell in love and now she is her mom

amaka is a young wendigo with a bird man father and wendigo as a mother   
she has her horns and can turn into a starling and a deer  
she eats humans and can eat normal food   
she is 9   
she is very happy and has gone on hunts   
her dad is very proud of her  
annie a ghost wendigo is very proud of her daghter  
amaka has many freinds and likes rideing around on her father in a bird form   
she like pumpkin and has a sweet tooth were she has been bugging emma to make her food


	6. amy

amy is a tall woman who has leader skills and likes pranking people  
she is a witch   
amy has a sister   
amy is very well versed in myths  
amy has fought many people she has many scars   
she has been to heaven and hell   
she has escaped from heaven and hell  
she has a posin resistance she built up from emilys phase   
she has been to japan and canada


	7. annie

annie is a wise wendigo   
she died in child birth  
annie is a wisp  
she can turn solid   
annie is 20   
she mostly gives wisdom in riddles  
annie likes scareing people   
she has 4 forms solid form norml form ghost deer form and tiny wisp form


	8. auput

auput is a wendigo  
she has horns witch is very rare   
auput has 4 forms human,half deer half woman,full wendigo,deer  
auput is a motherly figure   
auput is very sweet and is marryed to willam  
auput is annies older sister  
auput is 22


	9. bella

bella is a cat  
she can set things on fire at will  
she is mated to geroge  
she enjoys playing with emmys hair even if she sets it on fire


	10. beth

beth is a black eyed child  
she is 11   
she has a colletictin of stuffed animals  
she is mostly silent   
she likes being with emma   
she weres contacts   
she likes emilys cooking  
her eyes sometimes leak black goo when she gets mad or stressed


	11. bri

bri is a bee keeper  
bri loves her bees  
she has killed people for them  
bri has fun with bodys she uses blood as water for flowers and organs as bird food the bones she uses as spoons and to crush things   
bri likes muffins she sometimes sells muffins with her special honey  
bri is 26


	12. cassie

cassie is a siren  
cassie likes eating men   
cassie dislikes rum and beer tastes  
cassie is a siren princess   
cassie uses her title to get out of tit spots  
cassie can do bone crushing hugs  
cassie love sugar she likes when her meals taste like sweets   
cassie has 10 sisters all of who our tricksters includeing her


	13. Chōpirako

Chōpirako are beautiful. Their skin and clothing glows with pure, radiant white light. Their features are more beautiful than human children. Chōpirako are usually found in the homes of families that had an only child who died but who was loved and lavished with gifts before they passed away.Like other zashiki warashi, chōpirako bring richness and prosperity to the houses they inhabit, and promote happiness and well being among the inhabitants


	14. clara and alfred

clara and alfred are huasband and wife   
clara is headless and alfred is a ghost   
clara has a ribbon to keep her head on   
alfred is a shy nervos man


	15. ellen

ellen is a host for Dalaketnon but they have a deal that ellen gets to be the person in charge  
ellen has green eyes when they turn red dala is in control  
his mouth was partilly stiched together by his mom  
ellen is still nervous around emily she reminds him of his mother   
ellen likes hanging out with elle he says he doesnt bother him and they have fun reading and reaserching


	16. elle

elle is a Enchantress  
she has fought in a civil war loseing a arm and eye and possibley some otherthing we dont want to ask  
incomeing elle has told us she lost trust in humanity in the war  
elle likes choco bars  
elle throws daggers at everyone except ellen and emma how they do it we dont know  
elle is always in the libary  
incomeing elle says yah i am going to hell because lucifurs not as annoying as amy on a pokemon kick also this she points at ellen is comeing with me she takes ellen into a portal to hell while i ask emma she shes comeing back right? emma shrugs ehh what ever


	17. emily

emily is a fire witch  
she has the most power in fire  
she is from new york  
she is 14  
emilys girlfreinds magic is the is the opposite of hers water magic   
emilys athame has a fire design   
every saterday she goes to a coven meeting with hazel


	18. emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really have that hair butt i want it so muchalong wiith a tatto of a snake  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fthetrendhairstyle.com%2Fhair-color%2Fthe-prettiest-pastel-purple-hair-ideas%2F&psig=AOvVaw2rtir9cXxzpjtWofTAjkuq&ust=1604356413958000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=2ahUKEwjpjbnCs-LsAhVS0FMKHaVSDaIQjRx6BAgAEAc

emma  
her eyes are dark hazel  
her hair is choclatelty with lavender highlights  
she can talk to animals  
she can make things if she want to with her hands  
she is twins with emmy  
she loves candy corn a bit to much  
she is a silent person  
she is still a mystery to the house she has burst and has a tendency to think badly about herself as emmy tells me she has made a second home in the libary with a nest of blankets and manga she swats at you if you get to close  
incomeing ellen says she reminds him of eric except erics a boy and doesnt have magic powers and is not a candy corn addict  
incomeing emma says i heard that and tosses a black black licorice stick at him from the libary


	19. Helena Lisanthium

helena is a inventer in the steampunk era she wears her red hair in a ponytail she mostly wears goggles and gloves and a black over coat to keep the oil off her clouths when shes not working shes wearing Black Velvet Coat and her Coeur Du Moteur Necklace she got from her husband who dissapered she likes exprimenting with things and a couple of her machines have killed on accident she is well known and her house is decoredted with machines and things


End file.
